


Глубоко любима

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Трагедия. Ройенталь vs ребенокПримечание: Ирмтруд переводится как глубоко любимая





	Глубоко любима

Оскар не любил ходить в гости к Миттермайерам. Сначала его утомляла Эва.  
Нет, они никогда не обсуждал выбор друга, и фрау Эванджелина, безусловно, была идеальной супругой... для Миттермайера. Ни для кого другого.  
Сам Оскар довольно быстро уставал от рюшечек, оборочек и гиперопеки. Даже многозначительный взгляд, который она бросала, оставляя друзей для мужских разговоров, был неуютным.  
Не всегда друг мужа становится хорошим другом для всей семьи.

А потом на Миттермайера свалилось счастье. Оно весило три сто, ростом было пятьдесят один сантиметр и орало, как прапорщик на построении.  
Фройляйн нарекли Ирмтруд, и она действительно была обожаема всеми домочадцами. Сначала Оскар пытался объяснить Миттермайеру, что так баловать ребенка нельзя, но быстро сдался. На удивление, строга с Ирмой бывала только Эванджелина, из отца же девочка вила веревки.  
Первый год Оскару удавалось счастливо дистанцироваться от неродной племянницы. Пока ребенок не ходил, можно было спокойно отказаться брать ее на руки, мотивировав неопытностью, хотя Ирма и пыталась настоять на своем.  
Потом было несколько неудачных встреч.  
Девочка пугалась чужого незнакомого дядю в черной форме, отказывалась здороваться, пряталась за родителей или убегала.  
Ситуация была не очень приятной, но Миттермайеры не винили Оскара в нежелании установить контакт с ребенком, списав все на детские особенности. Мало ли чего может бояться ребенок, который еще ходит пешком под стол.  
Оскар не скрывал облегчения, дарил обязательные подарки на все положенные праздники, умилялся рисункам и тихо радовался, что у него нет детей.

Когда Ирме исполнилось четыре, все изменилось в очередной раз.  
Оскар, как друг семьи, был приглашен на празднование. В подарок Оскар выбрал первую попавшуюся куклу в детском магазине. На взгляд Оскара, кусок пластика с волосами не мог стоить таких денег, но экономить на обожаемом чаде лучшего друга Оскар не собирался.  
Подарок оказался удачным. Или не очень.  
От вопля: "Дядя Оскар! Это же то, о чем я всегда мечтала!" - заложило уши.  
Потом Оскара сбили с ног в приветственном объятии. Остаток вечера он провел, безуспешно борясь с последствиями контузии.  
Его любили.  
Маленькая пухлощекая Ирмтруд обладала железной хваткой и неисчерпаемой энергией. Оскар понял, что отказать, не нанеся физического ущерба, не в его силах. Не пасть духом помогал ехидный взгляд Миттермайера. Он явно ждал, что Оскар сломается.  
Оскара любили со всей пылкостью, на которую только способны четырехлетние девочки, и из этого испытания надо было выйти с честью.

Барышне исполнилось пять.  
Это был солидный возраст, первый юбилей, и к нему Оскар подошел со всем вниманием.  
Платье, выбранное и проинспектированное Эвой, было завернуто в подарочную упаковку и отправлено накануне. Про перчатки Оскар вспомнил сам, чем не мог не гордиться.  
День был морозный, солнечный и очень ответственный. Неродному дяде предстояло перенести не одного ребенка, а целый выводок. Причем, желательно, трезвым.  
Воистину, дружба иногда ставит перед людьми чудовищные испытания, но Оскар уже смирился с тем, что будет полюблен и обласкан.  
Какого же было его удивление, когда маленькая фройляйн не налетела, подобно метеору, а, придерживая длинные юбки, торжественно поклонилась гостю. Ирмтруд осознала солидный возраст и несла себя, как подобает настоящей принцессе.  
\- Платье, которое вы выбрали, просто чудесное! Изумительный подарок, - девочка глубоко вдохнула, выговорив трудное слово, а потом покружилась, демонстрируя наряд.  
Платье вместе с перчатками пришлось впору, и Оскар понял, что выдохнул с облегчением. Оставалось подарить сюрприз, и можно было начинать прятаться в глубине дома, подальше от "развлекательной части".  
\- Я хотел сделать небольшое дополнение, маленькая фройляйн, - сказал Оскар, встав на одно колено. Насколько было проще общаться с женщинами, когда они уже женщины, а не непонятные инопланетные создания, которые только и умеют, что рыдать. С женщинами Оскар обходиться умел. - Эти серьги от одного из лучших мастеров Феззана, осмелюсь предположить, будут вам очень к лицу.  
Увидев открытую коробочку, Ирма взвизгнула от счастья и чмокнула в щеку "дядю Оскара". Именно такой реакции он и ожидал.  
\- Когда я вырасту, то обязательно женюсь на вас! - сказало счастливое маленькое чудовище.  
\- Выйдешь замуж, - на автопилоте поправил ее Оскар.  
Бережно выстроенный мирок катился в Хель.  
\- Мы об этом позже поговорим, дорогая. Беги к маме, она поможет тебе примерить подарок, - откашлявшись, встрял в разговор подошедший Миттермайер.  
Его рука на плече, показалась Оскару очень тяжелой.


End file.
